vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiamat (Granblue Fantasy)
Summary Tiamat is a purveyor of protective winds has assumed a skydweller-like form. Her breath has blessed Port Breeze with prosperity for hundreds of years and will continue to do so in perpetuity. Nothing can stop her gales from blowing through every corner of the limitless sky. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | 5-B | At least 5-B Name: Tiamat | Tiamat Omega | Tiamat Malice Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Primal Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Berserk Mode, Air Manipulation (Capable of manipulating air on planetary scale), Weather Manipulation (Capable of creating storms just by waking up), Statistics Reduction (Capable of reducing strength and speed), Limited Damage Reduction (Capable of reducing air damage), Statistics Amplification (Capable of increasing amount of health, energy, strength and speed), Glyph Creation, Teleportation, Illusion Creation (Capable of becoming invulnerable to physical attacks for a while by using illusions with Mirror Image), Power Nullification (Capable of negating any negative effects to her with Veil), Damage Boost (Capable of boosting her damage depending on the enemy), Flight, Energy Projection (Capable of firing pure arcane energy), Void Manipulation (Capable of reducing all creations to nothingness scaling from Tiamat Bolt Prime), Clairvoyance (She watches over all of creation), Intangibility and Invisibility (Can become one with the winds), Size Manipulation (Can increase and decrease her size), Summoning (Can summon monsters just by waking up), Aura (Has aura that affects both allies and enemies), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Capable of regenerating after being reduced to their concept), Resurrection (Primals can resurrect themselves, though this takes extremely long amount of time thus it's not combat applicable), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, 8 in her true form), Possible Weapon Mastery and Decent Hand-to-hand Combatant (She has speciality in melee weapons, which includes kicks and punches, implying that she can fight hand-to-hand decently), Non-Corporeal and Abstract Existence in her true form (Type 1; Primals, in their true forms, are abstract without any kind of form, representing their elements or abstractions) |-|Omega=Same plus Sealing (Capable of sealing skills from being used), Fire Manipulation (Via Backdraft), Magic and Mind Manipulation (Can confuse the minds of others with Sow the Wind) |-|Malice=Same plus Forcefield Creation (Capable of creating forcefields made out of wind by Swift Cyclonic Destruction), Death Manipulation (Capable of causing instant death by Savage Fang), Darkness Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Capable of manipulating light and dark at once), Resistance to Elemental Manipulation (Resists elements except earth element) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Capable of manipulating weather to the entirety of sky realm, a planetary sized dimension) | Planet level (As a raid boss, she should be comparable to the likes of Shiva, who can destroy an entire planet) | At least Planet level (As a boss in impossible malice raid, she is likely close to Ultimate Bahamut and Four Archangels in terms of her power). Able to ignore conventional durability in some ways. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to other Primals who can easily dodge electricity) | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Baal and Medusa) | Sub-Relativistic (Likely close to the likes of Uriel and Gabriel) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Colossus, who can lift this much by sheer size alone) | Class K (Stronger than before) | At least Class K Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Capable of damaging the likes of Catalina) | Planet Class | At least Planet Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (All the early game party could do was to calm her down) | Planet level | At least Planet level. Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence, Immortality and Regeneration make her very difficult to kill. Stamina: At least Extremely High, possibly Limitless (Was responsible for creating winds across Port Breeze and should be able to do so for eternity) Range: Planetary (Capable of manipulating winds across the entire world) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown (While she is pretty old and skilled at fighting, she can't speak on normal basis and doesn't know much about the world) Weaknesses: Weak to Earth based attacks. She can't use her special attacks when Overdrive is broken. Her being abstract is only applicable when her power is drained completely, and this is downside than anything else, as Primals in their abstract forms are completely powerless. Key: Base | Omega | Malice Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Base= *'Aura:' Tiamat has passive aura, increasing party's health and boosts the damage of air attacks by 15%. *'Aerial Blitz:' Tiamat deals big wind damage and also reduces opponent's attack power by 10%, and increases her own combat speed by 100%. *'Winds of Blessings:' Tiamat increases party's energy, defense and strength by 25%. *'Crippling Storm:' Tiamat deals massive damage to her enemies and reduces their strength by 25%. *'Wind Cloak:' Tiamat casts Mirror Image which produces illusions to become invulnerable to physical attacks for attacks and also cast Veil to negate any negative effects. *'Guardian of the Wind:' Tiamat increases her combat speed and attack by 30% when Mirror Image is active. *'Anima Ductus:' Tiamat increases damage to her enemies when the enemies have affinity to earth element. *'Extended Mastery:' Boosts her own combat speed when not buffed. *'Ventosus's Dual-Edge:' Tiamat boosts combat speed of any allies with affinity to wind element. *'Whirlwind's Might:' Tiamat amps strength of anyone who has affinity to wind element. *'Overdrive:' Tiamat amplifies her strength significantly and increases her energy to spam her special attacks. *'Wind Torrent:' Tiamat hits her opponent multiple times with wind. *'Cyclonic Destruction:' Tiamat attacks her opponent with devastating wind attack, reducing her opponent's strength and energy to use special attacks and creating illusions to help her allies. *'Aeolus' Might:' Tiamat boosts her allies strength significantly. |-|Omega= *'Backdraft:' Tiamat inflicts both wind and fire damage, sealing opponent's skills at the cost of reducing her own defense. *'Tempest:' Tiamat deals extremely powerful wind attacks to several people at once. *'Terror Absolute:' Tiamat deals opponent's skills and special attacks while reducing their energy gradually. *'Sow the Wind:' Tiamat deals damage then confuses their mind, attacking either themselves or their allies instead of her. *'Reap the Whirlwind:' Tiamat deals damage and while it is pretty small, she reduces opponent's speed by significant amount. *'Nebula Cloak:' Tiamat gains additional dafense buff and Mirror Image, creating illusions in the process. *'Cataclysmal Cloudburst:' Tiamat deals damage and removes all of their buffs. *'Aeolus's Aegis II:' Tiamat increases health of allies that have affinity with wind element. *'Enhanced Aura:' Tiamat increases her allies' strength by 120%. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Gods Category:Berserkers Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Void Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Aura Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Sealing Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dragons Category:Forcefield Users Category:Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5